deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
John Hunyadi
John Hunyadi was a Hungarian and political figure in Central and Souhteastern Europe during the 15th century. According to many contemporary sources, he was the son of a noble family of Romanian ancestry. He mastered his military skills on the southern borderlands of Southern Hungary that was exposed to Ottoman attacks.Appointed voivode of Transylvania and a head of other numerous other counties, he assumed responsibility of the defense of the frontiers in 1441. Hunyadi adopted the Hussite method of of using wagons for military purposes. The Ottomans had occupied the larger part of Serbia by the end of 1438. In the same year, Ottoman troops--supported by Vlad II Dracul, Prince of Wallachia, made an incursion into Transylvania, plummeting Hermannstadt,Gyulafehervar(Alba Iulia, Romania)and other towns. Hunyad's victories in 1441 and 1442 made him a prominent enemy of the Ottoman and renowned throughout Christendom. He established a vigorous offensive posture in his battles, which enabled him to counteract numerical superiority of the Ottoman through decisive maneuver. A plague had broken out and killed many people in the crusaders' camp, Hunyadi was also taken ill and died near Zimony (Zemun, Serbia) on 11 August 1456. He was buried at St. Michaels Cathedral in Gyulafehervar. Battle vs Jogaila (by Impaler5150) The battle sets off in Hungary where both Hunyadi's army and Jogaila's army faces off. Both yell for their armies to charge, with Jogaila's cannoner getting off a kill on Hunyadi's crossbowman (5-4). Hunyadi's cannoner retaliates with a cannon blast to Jogaila's cannoner, blowing him to smitherines (4-4). The archers from both armies fire off arrows, with each scoring a kill (3-3). The battles continues with Jogaila's axeman chunking a francisca axe, killing Hunyadi's right hand man (3-2). Hunyadi's hand cannoner hides behind Hunyadi's castle wall and fires off a hand cannon, striking the axeman, bringing him to the ground. The hand cannoner comes out from the wall and bludgeons the axeman to death with the hand cannon spike (2-2). Hunyadi runs at Jogaila's spearman with a Hungarian axe, but gets wounded. Hunyadi turns around and hacks the spearman in the face with the axe (2-1). Jogaila retrieves his spear and tries to get Hunyadi, but kills Hunyadi's last soldier (1-1). Hunyadi and Jogaila finally parry with their respective swords. Jogaila strikes first blood, wounding Hunyadi. Hunyadi collapses to the ground. Jogaila comes in for the kill, Hunyadi strikes Jogaila through his left eye, killing him instantly (1-0). Hunyadi, though wounded twice, shouts out in victory. Expert's Opinion Hunyadi won due to his armor as well as more modern technology, as well as knowing the terrain. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Skanderbeg (by Ssdmarista) Somewere in Hungary Hunyadi and his 4 men were guarding a castle.Meanwhile Skanderbeg and 4 of his men wanted to take the castle they saw is guarded so Skanderbeg ordered his men to snipe the guards.The man pulled out his Arquebus and sniped one of the guards killing him instantly.Hunyadi saw this so he ordered his men to fire back.A Hungaria fire upon the Albanian sniper with his hand cannon but it did not do much damage.Then a Crossbowman fired a bolt witch killed the Arquebusier.The man with the handcannon was just reloading his gun when he got shot and killed by an Archer.Hunyadi ordered his men to charge and Skanderbeg ordered the same thing.The 2 sides clashed in melee.One of Hunyadi's men got a handcanon and shot the archer in the back and then started to brutally beat him up with the empty cannon killing him.But later he got killed as well by a Halberd.Hunyadi's last man came up to the Halbedier with a sword and a shield.The Halbedier took his shield away and was prepared to kill him.Hunyadi however ambushed the halbedier with his hungarian axe stabbing him in the back with the pointy tip.The Halbedier survived but he collapsed to the ground and Hunyadi decapitated him.Hunyadi later mounted on horseback and drew his longsword charging at Skanderbeg's last man.The Albanian charged back on foot with his scimitar and got his arm chopped off.Luckily the arm he was holding the scimitar with was not chopped an was his other arm.Hunyadi dismounted and started a duel with him.The Albanian got his hand chopped off and then he was decapitated.Skanderbeg also mounted and charged at Hunyadi's last man.He drew his scimitar and killed the hungarian instantley.The 2 warriors later charged at each other with Skanderbeg knocking hunyadi off his horse.The duel continued on foot.During the duel Skanderbeg took Hunyadi's helmet off with his scimitar.As a response Hunyadi stabbed Skanderbeg in the leg with his sword and later cut his hand off.The duel raged on until finally Skanderbeg managed to decapitate Hunyadi with his scimitar.Skanderbeg cleaned his scimitar of blood and later lift it in the air yelling:,,Ti Shqiperia me jep nder me jep emrin Shqipetar Expert's opinion Hunyadi may have been better trained but Skanderbeg was fearless Warrior with better weapons. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs Godfrey of Bouillon (by Ssdmarista) Hunyadi and 4 of his men were patroling when suddenly they see 5 men coming from the east they were Godfrey of Bouillon and his 4 men who were coming from the holyland to Europe.Hunyadi ordered his men to pull out the handcannons once Hunyadi orderd them to fire they unleashed a volley of bullets witch kills one of Godfrey's men Godfrey orders his men to dismount and they took cover with crossbows one crossbowman kills one of Hunyadi's men with a headshot and Hunyadi orders a retreat Godfrey and his men chase after them witch led into one of Godfrey's men to start a swordfight with one of Hunyadi's men who he wins by slicing the Hungarian's hand and cutting his head off another one of Hunyadi's men shoots a round with his handcannon at him witch causes him to collapse only to be finished by being bruttaly killed with a Hungarian axe by the same man that shot him the last 2 of Godfrey's men now armed with Halberds charge towards Hunyadi the axeman tries to stop them but he gets killed Hunyadi is almost killed by a Helberdier but he kicks him stunning him enough time to take his Halberd throw it away and later finish him with a decapitation from his sword meanwhile Godfrey kills Hunyadi's last man by stabbing him in the stomach with his sword Godfrey's last men tries to succed where the other failed but he gets his leg cut off and is stabbed to death by Hunyadi then the great duel begun both warriors charge at each other with their swords the swords clash and clash while the 2 warriors also punch and kick each other Godfrey tries to trip Hunyadi but he saw that coming and avoided it only for him to headbutt Godfrey and trip him later finishing him with a bruttal swing from his blade Hunyadi seeing his opponent dead raises his sword in the air and yells: en gyoztes!(I am victorious in Hungarian) Winner:John Hunyadi Expert's Opinion Even tough Godfrey was an experienced fighter he was really technologically impaired compared to Hunyadi who had gun powder based weaponry not only that but Hunyadi's training was way superior to his. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Medieval Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors